Optimus Prime
Optimus Prime (aka Nemesis Prime) is the Main Protagonist of The Transformers Series and the leader of the Autobots, the last Prime, and the adopted brother of the Decepticon leader Megatron. When placed under the control of Quintessa, he is dubbed Nemesis Prime. Voiced by: Peter Cullen. He has appeared in all of Michael Bay's Transformers films as well as the reboot Bumblebee, albeit he is completely redesigned in appearance. Biography Optimus was mentored by Sentinel Prime, the last Prime before him, and eventually became the leader of the Cybertronian scientific division, while Megatron became Lord High Protector of Cybertron. When Megatron was corrupted by The Fallen and formed the Decepticons, Optimus rose up against him in a vicious war. Near the end of the war, after the Ark, along with Sentinel Prime and the Autobots' last hope of winning the war, vanished into space, Optimus was forced to launch the AllSpark into deep space to keep it out of the hands of the Decepticons. Without the AllSpark, Cybertron was reduced to a barren wasteland, forcing Optimus, the Autobots, and the Decepticons to abandon their homeworld and flee across space. Transformers (film) Following a beacon sent by Bumblebee the previous night, Optimus, Jazz, Ironhide, and Ratchet arrived on Earth in their protoform modes. After scanning a Peterbilt semi-truck as his alt mode, Optimus met up with Bumblebee, Ratchet, Jazz, and Ironhide in an alley and explained their history to Sam and Mikaela, as well as Sam's importance. Optimus arrived at Sam's house and waited outside while Sam and Mikaela searched inside for the glasses. Much to Sam's exasperation, Optimus Prime, in his impatience, clumsily ruined his parents' garden. Prime's attempts to hide, such as having the Autobots transform into vehicle mode right in the backyard; were also less than satisfactory. Ultimately, Sam came so close to a panic attack that Prime was forced to order the Autobots to fall back. When the parents came to investigate, Prime's attempt to avoid discovery caused the house to shake, as Ron jumps into an old cast-iron tub and stated that he hates earthquakes; though this was to their benefit, as the father assumed that the damage to the yard was the result of an earthquake. Ironhide suggested that he should kill the parents as they were very irritating, but Optimus scolded his old friend. Despite all this, their presence remained undetected until Sector Seven arrived and abducted Sam, Mikaela and Sam's parents. Optimus Prime sent the Autobots in pursuit of the SUV that contained Sam, Mikaela, and Sector Seven's director, Agent Simmons. Prime intercepted the vehicle carrying their young human friends, ripping the roof of the vehicle off, with the other Autobots disarming the agents, and made it perfectly clear to Simmons how enraged he was at him for trying to apprehend the two children, regarding this as a bad move on Simmons' behalf. Optimus then ordered his comrades to relieve the agents of their weapons and attempted to interrogate Simmons. The agents' lack of surprise at their appearance indicated that they had seen Cybertronians before, but Simmons refused to reveal any information. With a Sector Seven backup team en route, Prime ordered the Autobots to scatter, while he took Sam and Mikaela. While hiding under a bridge, Mikaela and Sam slipped and fell off Prime's shoulder. Bumblebee managed to catch them before impact but was captured, and Sam and Mikaela recaptured, by the organization after their retreat. Optimus Prime, now in possession of the glasses which could tell him the location of the AllSpark, regretfully left Bumblebee in Sector Seven's hands, knowing that if they went after him, they would have to use deadly force. After regrouping the next day, Prime used the glasses to locate the AllSpark. Jazz raised objections to leave Bumblebee behind, but Prime remained firm in his belief of not harming the humans. Ironhide seemed okay with using deadly force, stating the humans were a "primitive and violent race," but Prime countered that when their time had come, the Cybertronians had been little different. Going on to explain the potential he saw in the humans, as well as reminding them that "freedom is the right of all sentient beings," Prime revealed to the Autobots his real plan for the AllSpark: if they could not defeat the Decepticons, Prime intended to merge the Cube with his spark. Though this would destroy the AllSpark, Ratchet cautioned Prime against this, as the Cube's raw power would also kill him. Prime believed that this was acceptable, vowing not to let another race suffer the mistakes of the Transformers. The glasses placed the AllSpark at Hoover Dam where, luckily, Bumblebee and the young humans were taken. Optimus's team met up with Sector Seven, Bumblebee, Sam, and Mikaela enroute, who had planned to hide the AllSpark in nearby Mission City. While on the highway CA-210, he was attacked by Bonecrusher, who managed to tackle Optimus and drag him over the edge of a freeway overpass. During the battle, Optimus emerged victorious when he decapitated the rage-filled Decepticon; as the Decepticon swung his claw wildly, Optimus drew his sword from his right arm and sliced off one of Bonecrusher's arms, before brutally finishing off his enemy by driving the blade through Bonecrusher's neck, severing his head. Optimus arrived at Mission City just in time to observe Megatron discarding the remains of Jazz and challenged him. Millennia in the ice had done nothing to lessen Megatron's hatred of his brother, and he launched himself in jet mode at the Autobot leader. Optimus leaped and grabbed hold of the wings, which was a really bad idea, as Megatron drove himself and Prime through an office block. As they flew out of the building onto the street below, Megatron transformed and leaped on top of Prime, declaring the humans undeserving of life. Prime rejected his claims, saying that they deserved to choose for themselves. Megatron threw Prime across the street, declaring that if he wished to defend the humans, Prime could die with them. He then formed his fusion cannon from his forearms. The power-up time allowed Prime to draw his ion blaster and fire hitting Megatron. The Decepticon used the momentum to spin around, then used the fusion cannon to blast Prime across the street into another building. Megatron then resumed the hunt for Sam and the AllSpark. Tracking Megatron to the deserted building, Prime barely managed to catch Sam after Megatron knocked him off the roof. Telling the boy to hold onto the Cube and stay close to him; Prime attempted to scale down the building, but Megatron jumped on Prime, causing them both to fall down hard onto the street below. Sam survived, however. Optimus told the boy that if he could not defeat Megatron, that Sam must put the AllSpark into his chest which would destroy it. As Sam sought cover, Optimus faced down Megatron, informed him that, "At the end of this day, one shall stand, one shall fall". Unfortunately, Megatron, even after years of stasis, proved to be far too powerful for Prime to defeat alone. The unit led by Lennox and the Raptor squadron laid down suppressing fire as Megatron reached for the AllSpark until Optimus finally took him down by sweeping his legs. Still, Megatron continued crawling toward the Cube. Believing he had lost, Optimus implored Sam to put the AllSpark into his chest. Sam instead thrust it into Megatron's chest, killing the Decepticon leader and destroying the AllSpark. As Optimus watched his brother die, he regretfully said, there was little choice. He also told Sam he owed him a debt of gratitude for saving his life but was then informed that Jazz had not survived. Prime eulogized his comrade, then commented that they had gained new comrades in the humans, and was honored for their bravery. Bumblebee, who had finally regained his voice, requested permission to remain with Sam Witwicky, to which the young human eagerly agreed and Optimus approved. He noticed a fragment of the AllSpark in Megatron's chest cavity and removed it, then permitted the humans to dispose of the Decepticon corpses. Though Megatron was killed and his Decepticons were defeated, the AllSpark was destroyed, leaving the Autobots unable to restore Cybertron. The Autobots elected to remain on Earth and Prime sent a message into deep space to any surviving Autobots in the galaxy to come to their new home on Earth, their long years of searching has finally come to an end. As the other Autobots rested, Optimus Prime looked to the sky, hoping his message had been heard. Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen With the death of Megatron and the destruction of the AllSpark, Optimus and his Autobots spent the next two years on Earth, helping N.E.S.T. hunt the remaining Decepticons on Earth. After locating and defeating Demolishor and Sideways in Shanghai, Optimus and the Autobots received a message from Demolishor that "The Fallen would rise again." Optimus and N.E.S.T. returned to Diego Garcia where the National Security Advisor questioned the Autobots' continued presence on Earth and proposed having the Autobots leave, which Optimus agreed to if asked. After Ravage and Reedman stole the AllSpark shard, Optimus turned to the one ally he has that he believes can help convince the government - Sam Witwicky. Optimus met with Sam in a cemetery after sending Bumblebee to retrieve him, but Sam refused to help, believing that he couldn't help and that Optimus didn't need his help. Optimus was clearly frustrated saying that they needed Sam's help more than he knew. Later, Optimus came to Sam, Mikaela and Leo's rescue after they were captured by the Decepticons. He then battled Megatron, Starscream, and Grindor. Optimus drove into a forest, but Megatron sped towards them in his vehicle mode from behind. Megaton fired some stray shots at Prime in his tank form before jumping onto Prime, intending to rip Prime apart while he was still in truck form. However, Optimus transformed at the last minute and punched Megatron while both robots were in mid-air. Megatron then tackled Prime, and both of them hurtled to the ground, while Sam hid on Prime's orders. Prime proceeded to beat Megatron with a tree and punched him in the back, before slashing him with one of his Energon swords. This prompted Megatron to call Grindor and Starscream, who came crashing through the trees to their leader's aid. Prime grappled with Starscream, kicking Megatron away at the same time, before holding Starscream upside down in the air and kicking him in the head. However, the three Decepticons formed a bully circle around Prime, with Grindor and Starscream shooting their machine guns at Prime before Megatron blasted him off his feet with his cannon. The blow sent Prime flying towards Sam, who managed to stay hidden. Megatron questioned why Prime was sacrificing the future of the Cybertronian race over a single human life. Urged by Sam to keep fightin, however, Optimus replied "You'll never stop at one!," deployed his twin Energon blades, and showed the Decepticons what a Prime is. Optimus slashed at all three Decepticons, in the process cuttin off Grindor's right arm and once again grappling with Starscream and using Starscream to swirl around the Decepticons by flipping over his back. Optimus tore Starscream's arm off, beat him with it, and then jumped onto Grindor, before tearing Grindor's head apart using his Energon hooks. Optimus jumped off, pulling his foes corpse to the ground. While calling out for Sam, Optimus was impaled from behind by Megatron and finished off with a fusion cannon blast through the chest. Collapsing to the ground, Prime's last words were "Sam, run..." The other Autobots then arrived, forcing Megatron and Starscream to retreat. Optimus was taken to Diego Garcia, and then transferred to Egypt as the request of Sam. The Battle of Egypt soon began, and after coming close to death, Sam received the rebuilt Matrix of Leadership, which he shoved into Prime's body. Optimus returned to life, much to the surprise of Jetfire. Before Prime could take action However, The Fallen arrived, knocking Optimus down, and stealing the Matrix, before retuning to the Harvester. Seeing him injured, the wounded Jetfire offered his parts to Optimus, before pulling his one spark out, ending his own life's to help,the last true living Prime. Ratchet and Jolt then attached the Jet Parts to Prime, who took off, flying to the pyramid. He fought against Megatron and The Fallen, and then blew up the Star Havester, knocking his enemies from the Pyramind. He shot Megatron in the face, blasting him away. He then fought The Fallen, who ripped off his Jetfire given upgrade. But Prime gained the upper hand, stabbing the Fallen and then ripping his face off, before punching though The Fallens back and out through his chest, grabbing the cons Spark and crushing it. Transformers: Dark of the Moon Following the Battle of Egypt, Optimus and the Autobots began to assist the US in preventing human conflicts. Three years after the battle in Egypt, Optimus, N.E.S.T. and the Autobots traveled to Chernobyl, where they found a mysterious piece of a metal part before coming under attack by Shockwave's Driller. Optimus grabbed a sword and shield from his weapons pack and cut loose the piece of metal parts. Shockwave emerged from the Driller to glare at Optimus before fleeing with his pet. Optimus was shocked and enraged to discover that the mysterious piece of metal was an engine part of the long-lost Ark. The Autobots returned to NEST with the part and Optimus remained in alternate mode at first as Charlotte Mearing approached him when he was angered. Optimus transformed and confronted Mearing about the part and the fact that they were told that everything humanity knew about the Cybertronians had been told. Mearing explained that it was kept secret from everyone except a very few people and brought in Buzz Aldrin to explain. After learning of the Ark being crashed on the moon, Optimus decided to take the Xantium to investigate the wreckage. Optimus and Ratchet traveled to the moon and entered the Ark where they found Sentinel Prime in stasis lock with five of the Pillars, including the Control Pillar. They recovered the Pillars and Sentinel and returned to Earth with them. Upon their return to Earth, the Pillars were put into a vault under the human's control and Optimus prepared to use the Matrix of Leadership to revive Sentinel. After the arrival of Sam Witwicky, Optimus successfully revived Sentinel who initially attacked him, before calming down after learning where they were. The two then explained to the humans about the Space Bridge and the threat that would be posed if the Decepticons learned of it and got the Pillars. Afterward, Optimus took Sentinel to show him some of the planets. Sentinel was impressed and Optimus offered him the Matrix of Leadership after lamenting what could have happened if Sentinel had led the final battle of the war. Sentinel refused the Matrix and told Optimus that he is now the teacher, not him. Later, Optimus rushed back to the base after Sam discovered what the Decepticons were up to, but was too late as Sentinel revealed his true colors, murdered Ironhide, and took the Pillars. At the National Mall in Washington, Optimus pleaded with Sentinel, who was using the Space Bridge to bring an army of hundreds of Decepticons to Earth, to stop. When that failed, Optimus attacked Sentinel but proved to be no match for the formal leader. Sentinel pinned him down and explained that he did what he did to save Cybertron before leaving, telling Optimus that he was lucky he didn't kill him and that he would one day understand. After Sentinel made an ultimatum to the United Nation, the Autobots were ordered expelled from the planet. Near the Xantium, Optimus met with a deeply saddened Sam who tried to get him to stay. Optimus informed Sam that they had to go and gave some words of wisdom to his old friend about not losing faith in yourself and that the war was the humans' now. Sam, under threat against his girlfriend, tried to find out the Autobots plans, subtly warning Optimus of the truth by telling him that no other human will ever know. Optimus told him that there was no plan and told Bumblebee to make his goodbye quick. Optimus and the other Autobots then left in the Xantium, which was destroyed by Starscream. by the Xantium]] Optimus and the others abandoned the Xantium before its destruction and they headed to Decepticon-occupied Chicago to fight the Decepticons with the element of surprise. Optimus arrived just in time to shoot down a Decepticon fighter and save Sam, Epps and their team and ordered the Wreckers to kill the pilot. After making a speech about taking the fight to the Decepticons, Sam and Bumblebee took the downed fighter to rescue Carly and succeeded, killing Laserbeak in the process and hooking up with Optimus and the rest of the Autobots afterward. Optimus and the other Autobots headed further into the city to open a way for Sam, Epps and their team to make their way to a building where they would attempt to shoot down the Control Pillar. Along the way, Shockwave and his Driller attacked, separating Optimus from his trailer. After linking up with the humans in a building, Optimus headed out to retrieve his trailer, needing the weapons and flight gear it contained. Optimus successfully retrieved his trailer and flew it, in time to attack the Driller and save the team from death. Optimus shot the Driller multiple times before crashing through it, breaking it in half and killing it. Optimus landed on top of a crane where an enraged Shockwave blasted him, causing him to get tangled up in cables. Optimus was spotted by the Wreckers who quickly climbed up to cut him free. The Wreckers eventually cut Optimus free and he flew back into battle, killing several Decepticons before attacking Shockwave who was fighting NEST. Optimus slashed Shockwave across the torso with bladed knuckles and ripped his eye out, killing him. Seeing an opportunity, Optimus used Shockwave's cannon to blast the Control Pillar from the building it was on, temporarily deactivating the space bridge that was bringing Cybertron to Earth. Optimus challenged an enraged Sentinel to battle and fought him with the other Autobots, using a battle-ax and his sword, having the upper hand until Sentinel called upon the other Decepticons to attack them. Optimus was forced to turn his attention to the Decepticon fighters and shoot them down with his machine guns, allowing Sentinel to flee, although Optimus followed him. Optimus quickly caught up with Sentinel on a bridge and attacked him again. Optimus held his own until Sentinel cut off his right arm and injured his left shoulder. As Sentinel was about to kill Optimus, he was attacked by Megatron who seriously wounded Sentinel, saving Optimus' life. Megatron asked for a truce, saying all he wanted was to be in charge again and asked Optimus what he would be without him. Optimus responded with "Time to find out." and attacked Megatron. Even one-armed, Optimus was too much for Megatron and he impaled him on the head with his battle-ax, ripped off Megatron's head and spine, killing him. Sentinel then tried to explain to Optimus why he betrayed him, but Optimus coldly told Sentinel he betrayed himself before killing Sentinel with Megatron's fusion cannon. Optimus then reunited with the humans and other Autobots and declared that they would never betray Earth, which is their new home with Cybertron destroyed. Transformers: Age of Extinction Following the battle in Chicago and the dissolution of NEST, the US government continued granting Optimus and the other Autobots asylum on Earth, in spite of the negative reputation the Autobots had gained. The White House believed that Harold Attinger was working alongside Optimus Prime to hunt down the last of the Decepticon fugitives; what the President didn't know was that Attinger's Cemetery Wind taskforce had began hunting down Autobots and terminating them. Learning of the betrayal, Optimus broadcast an urgent message to the Autobots on Earth, ordering his troops to cut off all contact with humans and go into hiding. Optimus successfully evaded Cemetery Wind for several years, but was eventually pinned down in Mexico, caught in an ambush set by Attinger's lieutenant James Savoy and their Cybertronian ally, the bounty hunter Lockdown. Though badly wounded, Prime threw off his pursuers by scanning a dilapidated cab-over truck, and fled north to Paris, Texas, where he hid in an abandoned movie theater and succumbed to stasis lock induced by his grievous injuries. Prime remained inert until aspiring roboticist Cade Yeager visited the theater for salvage. Hoping to strip the seemingly ordinary truck and sell the parts, he purchased Optimus and towed him home to his workshop, whereupon his examination of the truck's unusual inner workings led him to realize he had discovered a Transformer. Though Cade's daughter Tessa and partner Lucas wanted to turn Optimus in for a cash reward, Cade argued against it, wanting to increase his technical expertise by studying Optimus's systems further. To prove that the Transformer was "dead" and unable to retaliate, Cade opened the truck up and discovered a live missile from the truck's inner workings. When the missile was removed, Optimus suddenly awoke and transformed into robot mode. Confused and disoriented, Optimus threatened the humans, but Cade was able to calm him down, and offered to help repair him as best he could. Before he could get very far, Savoy's forces stormed the farm, forcing Optimus to hide underneath the barn, but when Savoy threatened Tessa's life, Optimus burst from concealment to aid his new human friends. A running battle with Lockdown ensued, culminating in an abandoned factory, where Prime regrouped with the Yaegers and Tessa's boyfriend Shane Dyson and escaped. After confirming that they had shaken their pursuers, Optimus summoned the surviving Autobots to a rendezvous point in the desert, scanning a passing truck on the way to adopt a new alternate mode and repair his injuries. Reuniting with Bumblebee, Drift, Crosshairs, and Hound, an angry and embittered Prime announced his intent to break his long-held vow and kill the humans responsible for the Autobots' suffering. With Cade's help, the Autobots learned that the bodies of their fallen comrades were being taken to Kinetic Solutions Incorporated in Chicago, where they were being melted down for raw material to produce KSI's own Transformers. Enraged to learn that Ratchet had recently suffered this gruesome fate, Optimus led the Autobots in a furious attack on KSI, but stopped short of killing company head Joshua Joyce when the human shamed him by declaring the mankind had advanced past the Transformers. The Autobots pulled out, but Attinger ordered KSI creations "Galvatron" and Stinger to be sent after them; Optimus faced off against Galvatron, but before the battle could conclude, Lockdown shot down Optimus and dragged him away. Imprisoned aboard Lockdown's ship, Optimus learned that the bounty hunter had been hired by the Transformers' mysterious creators to round up their renegade creations, starting with the ancient "knights" to whom the ship had once belonged, a group that Optimus himself had apparently once been part of. Optimus was soon rescued by his fellow Autobots, and they escaped by detaching the section of the ship they were in from the main body without Lockdown's notice. After the team regrouped, Brains revealed that Galvatron was, in fact, a rebuilt Megatron, and was planning to detonate a cyberforming seed—given to Attinger by Lockdown—in Hong Kong. Though Prime lacked a strong reason to defend humankind after his recent experiences, Cade petitioned him to have faith in, if not humanity itself, then in their potential to be better. Arriving in Hong Kong, the Autobots' stolen ship was shot down by Galvatron's forces and crashed in the Wulong Valley. In need of reinforcements, Optimus took a shield and sword from the ship's armory and freed the other captive knights aboard the ship, the Dinobots, and proposed that they let him lead them into battle. Their leader Grimlock was not receptive to this idea, and challenged Optimus, but the Autobot leader triumphed over him, and offered Grimlock freedom under his leadership, or death under his foot. Grimlock conceded defeat, and allowed Optimus to ride him into battle in his massive Tyrannosaurus rex''mode. The Autobot-Dinobot alliance decimated Galvatron's army, forcing the Decepticon to retreat, but just when it seemed the day was won, Lockdown returned. Optimus disabled Lockdown's ship's tractor beam in order to allow his comrades to pull back while he faced the bounty hunter alone; during the course of their one-on-one fight, Optimus was forced to briefly break away to save Cade's life by shooting Attinger. Unfortunately, this distraction allowed Lockdown to impale Optimus on his own sword, immobilizing him, but Bumblebee and Cade intervened to hold off Lockdown while Shane and Tessa freed Optimus, enabling him to finally kill Lockdown. Optimus set off one of Lockdown's grenades to finish off Galvatron's remaining drones, and flew the humans to safety as it detonated. After releasing the Dinobots from his command, Optimus prepared to depart into space, to both remove the seed from Earth, and to investigate the mystery of his creators, who still had a price on his head. His innate faith in humanity reignited by Cade and his family and friends, Optimus entreated the humans to think of one of the stars as his soul, and instructed the Autobots to guard the Yaegers, their allies, and all the humans they could. As he left the planet, Optimus sent a message to the creators: leave Earth alone, because he was coming for them... Transformers: The Last Knight Optimus's decision proved a foolish one however, as he exhausted his Energon in the vicinity of Jupiter and fell into stasis lock, drifting through space. When Cybertron entered the Sol system, its gravitational pull affected Optimus and caused him to crash land on his homeworld, its atmosphere reviving him. Optimus awoke and despaired at the state of Cybertron. It was at this point that Quintessa made herself known to Optimus, claiming to be his creator. Optimus cared very little for that and demanded to know what she'd done to Cybertron, trying to attack her when she refused to answer him, only to be overwhelmed by her powers and her Infernocons. Quintessa accused Optimus of destroying Cybertron, but Optimus protested that Megatron had started the Great War. Quintessa however, retorted Optimus was responsible for Cybertron's state as he had been the one to launch the AllSpark. With the Prime in chains, Quintessa explained her plan to him and why she needed him. She revealed to him that the Earth had formed around the body of Unicron and that she wanted Optimus to retrieve her staff from the Knights of Iacon on Earth. With the staff, Quintessa would drain the life out of Unicron and use his energy to revive Cybertron. Brainwashing Optimus into "'Nemesis Prime'", she sent him back to Earth to complete the task. Nemesis Prime arrived back on Earth in the Knights' ship and slew two of their number before demanding that Viviane Wembly hand over the staff. His former ally Cade Yeager tried to reason with Optimus but Nemesis Prime reasserted his identity and claimed to fight only for Cybertron and its people. Once Viviane had handed over the staff, Santos (futilely) opened fire on Nemesis, who swatted the TRF aside with his shotgun and exited the ship. On the surface, Nemesis was assaulted by Bumblebee, whom the Prime easily bested in combat before the sound of Bumblebee's true voice allowed Optimus Prime to return. The moment was short lived, as Megatron flew in to steal the staff and the Knights arrived to slay Optimus for serving "Quintessa the Deceiver". While Optimus offered no resistance, viewing his execution as proper atonement, Cade managed to activate the Talisman and call off the Knights. Optimus then allied with the Knights and they flew off in the Knight Ship to confront Megatron and Quintessa on Cybertron. Arriving on Dragonstorm, Optimus finally destroyed Infernocus by decapitating all six Infernocons in a single mighty swing of his sword, reminding them that he is Optimus Prime. In the ignition chamber, Optimus engaged his old foe once again who tried to reignite their old friendship and offered Optimus the chance to stand beside them as they restored Cybertron. Optimus rebuked him, and was forced on the defensive before his fellow Autobots intervened and the Prime kicked Megatron out the side of the chamber.. Optimus then distracted Quintessa so Bumblebee could slay her when her defences were down as Vivian removed the staff, stopping Cybertron's destruction of Earth but leaving the two planets connected to one another. Optimus saved Cade and Vivian from falling to their death and to the relief of their human allies, emerged from the destruction of the ignition chamber in his alternate mode with the two humans in his cab. Despite the destruction of Earth being stopped, enough of Unicron's life force had been transmitted to Cybertron that it could again support its people. Optimus reflected that both humans and Cybertronians would have to work together to rebuild both their worlds before he sent out a call for all Autobots across the galaxy to return to Cybertron so they could begin rebuilding. Bumblebee Optimus Prime appears as well, albeit briefly, during the battle of Cybertron. He is shown to be aiding the Autobots in repelling Decepticon troopers who are appearing in increasing numbers. Upon encoutering Soundwave, Shockwave and Starscream, he orders his fellow comrades to retreat and escape from Cybertron. Meanwhile, he assigns the scout B-127 to travel to Earth and set up a base of operations for them. He also orders him to protect the planet from the Decepticons. As B-127 departs, Optimus stays behind to delay any pursuit by fighting off more Decepticons. He is quickly surrounded however, as he is knocked down by Ravage. It is unknown exactly how he survived, but it is known that he managed to escape Cybertron at some point in time. By the end of the film, he is shown to be driving alongside B-127 (now calling himself Bumblebee) on the Golden Gate Bridge as a Freightliner semi-truck. He is later shown to be in a forest, commending his scout for his bravery. Powers & Abilities * '''Exceptional/Genius Intelligence: '''Optimus has the ability to possess his intelligence far beyond to his other members. Knowing about knowledge, calculating, awareness, & more. * '''Intellect Embodiment: '''Optimus has the ability to aware the events from the past, present, future. As said to order the Autobots to hide from the Cemetery Wind. * '''Science Mastery: '''Optimus has the ability to acquire Science Manipulation, it is to be that Optimus only knows Science, & Technology, especially Cybertronian technology. This method controls reality, about where the team betrays Megatron. * '''Omnilinguistic Assimilation: '''As said from Optimus. This ability is to instantly learn their languages. * '''Supernatural Strike: '''This ability makes Optimus possess supernatural skills in striking/attacking, he greatfully charges and rams to Sentinel Prime. * '''Supernatural Durability: '''This makes Optimus the great superhuman, completely immune to bullets, punctures, concussions. * '''Supernatural Reflexes: '''This ability is to make Optimus react faster than normal human beings would, nearly dodging from charged attacks, offensives. * '''Flight: '''Optimus can be able to fly, as seen in Transformers: Age Of Extinction, greatly withstand extreme temperatures at space, but at a limit of time. Weapons * '''Ion Blaster ' * Barrage Cannons * Dual Energon Swords * Wrist-Mounted Swords, & Hooks * Shield * Energon Axe * Sword of Judgement * Shield Cannon * Quad Barrel Shotgun * Knuckle-Spikes ''' * '''Weapon Trailer Alternative Modes * 1997 Peterbilt 397 with Trailer Loaded Truck * 1973 Marmon Truck * 2014 Western Star 5700 OP Truck * 1985 Freightliner FLA with Trailer Loaded Truck ]] :This article uses material from the Transformers Wiki and Teletraan I. Trivia * Althrough he is the overal protagonist, Sam Witwicky is the protagonist for first three films. * Optimus is completely redesigned to resemble his G1 counterpart in the 2018 film Bumblebee. Category:Characters Category:Transformers Category:2007 characters Category:Revenge of the Fallen characters Category:Dark of the Moon characters Category:Autobots Category:Primes Category:N.E.S.T. Category:Age of Extinction characters Category:Age of Extinction Autobots Category:Dark of the Moon Autobots Category:2010 characters Category:Cyber Missions characters Category:The Last Knight Autobots Category:Males Category:Bumblebee characters Category:Bumblebee Autobots Category:Revenge of the Fallen Autobots Category:Transformers 6 Category:Protagonists Category:Classified Autobots